A bunch of random quotes and OOC crap
by IceCrome
Summary: The title says it all.


_OOC crap. I'm going to update my story soon, I promise!_

_A lot of lines © A lot of movies and T.v shows. _

_Story © Me_

_Characters © Kishimoto_

--------------------------------

Kakashi stood, smiling at his hyperactive and emo students, while Sakura was in a ditch.

Or something.

He was about to announce the arrival of Santa-Claus.

"Alright, Ten A.M, Santa's coming to town."

"SANTAAA! _OH MY GOD_!" Sasuke threw his arms up in the air, not paying any attention to the people watching him. He held up a picture.

"Santa here? I know him…_I know him…_"

----------------------------------

"So, what made you want to be a model?" Sakura smiled at the Blue Fish-Person in front of her. Hell, it was just Kisame.

"Well, it started when I was in second grade, and I was eating cereal. I stared into my spoon and thought, wow, you're ridiculously good-looking, and maybe you could do that for a living!"

"Do what?"

"Be ridiculously good looking."

-------------------------------------

"I like pets; maybe I could be a vet." Sasuke shrugged.

"An evil vet?" Itachi answered seriously.

"…No, maybe I could have like, a petting zoo."

"An evil petting zoo?" Sasuke's vein popped.

"YOU ALWAYS DO THAT!"

----------------------------------------

"I will never have sex with you. If you were the last man on earth and I was the last woman on earth, and we had to have sex just for pro-creation, I _still_ would not have sex with you." Sakura scoffed at Naruto.

"What's your point, Sakura?"

------------------------------------------

"Do want any milk?" Naruto questioned Jirayia.

"No…"

"Do you want any cookies?"

"No…"

"Do you want any sandwiches?"

"No I don't want any fucking sandwiches. What is with you and fixing me fucking sandwiches?"

"Oh…"

---------------------------------------------

"-Snore-_La la la la la La…"_ Kisame and Itachi stared at the sleeping Zetsu.

"-Snore-_La la la la la la…" _

"That…is the most horrifying thing I have ever seen."

-------------------------------------------------

Gaara and Rock Lee were chattering away.

"I eat pieces of Shit like you for breakfast." Gaara said.

"…-snicker-You eat pieces of shit for breakfast?" His eyes widened.

"…_No_."

------------------------------------

"There are only two things I can't stand in this world," The third Hokage started, "People who are intolerant of other's cultures…And the Dutch."

-----------------------------------

"What's that?" Ino asked Shikamaru, who was drawing some strange thing.

"It's a liger. It's pretty much my favorite animal."

"Uh-Huh…"

-----------------------------------

Shino's face turned to ANGRY FACE SHINO.

"When I get angry, Mr. Bigglesworth gets angry," He looked down at his pet horned beetle, Mr. Bigglesworth, "And when Mr. Bigglesworth gets angry, People…"

"_DIE_!"

-----------------------------------

"I wasn't this scared since I was mugged by Jean Shallot." Pein shivered.

_-Flashback-_

"Don't PANIC ROOM; I'm not going to WILLIAM HURT you. Just PAY IT FORWARD and we can all be HAPPY GILMORE."

"…What?"

-----------------------------------

"So how do you like it here?" Pein asked their newest female member, who was simply called 'Blue'.

"Oh I love it. Everyone's really nice."

"Well that's because you have big boobs." Her eyes bugged out.

"I mean, uh, your boobs are huge, I mean, uh, I wanna squeeze 'em!" She clenched her fist.

"Momma!"

_PUNCH'D!_

----------------------------------

"Ms. Mitarashi? You have a bug on your back." Naruto pointed out to Anko.

"Oh, can you brush it off?" It roared at him.

"Um…no."

"_OH GOD GET IT OFF ME! AAUGHH! GET IT OFF ME! GET IT THE HELL OFF!" _

----------------------------------

"HI THERE, I'M CAPTAIN EXTREME!" Pein shouted.

"AND I'M CAPTAIN AWESOME," Blue finished, "WE'RE GOING TO SHOW YOU HOW MUCH THE AKATSUKI _KICKS ASS_!"

_"What can the Akatsuki do for you?"_

**_-Random motivational montage-_**

_"The Akatsuki:_

_Awww yeah..._

_Yourexpieriencemaydiffer._

_------------------------------------_

_Great space coaster_

_Get on board!_

_On the great space coaster_

_We'll explore_

_Gonna ride a fantasy_

_To a place where they fall fast and free_

_There are new friends and new places to see_

_We're spinning through the galaxy---!_

SEVEN YEARS LATER

Deidara and Sasori, along with a bunch of kids, were officially…lost.

"Well, we are officially lost." Deidara announced.

"ON THE GREAT SPACE COASTA-."

"SHUT UP RICKY, JUST SHUT UP! UNLESS THE NEXT THING COMING OUT OF YOUR MOUTH IS THE DIRECTIONS TO BET BACK, JUST SHUT UP!" Sasori yelled.

----------------------------------

"I know you are but what am I?" Sasori told Deidara.

"You're a nerd!"

"I know you are, but what am I?"

"You're an idiot!"

"I know you are but what am I?"

"I know you are but what am I?"

"I know you are but what am I _infinity_!"

----------------------------------

"Gaaatoradee…" Itachi said to Kisame, who sniffled.

"H2O!"

"Gatoraaade!"

"H2O!"

"Gatoraaade!"

"_H2O!"_

--------------------------------

"Shh!" Pein shushed Hidan.

"Bu-!"

"SH!"

"Screw you!"

"Shh!"

"Shh!"

"Hey Hidan, what's over there?"

"Wha-?"

"SHH!"

"I fucking hate you."

"I've got a whole bag of 'SHH' for you."

---------------------------------

"Okay, so uh…Peain?"

"Actually it's pronounced Pein…Dr. Pein…" He smiled evilly.

"Hi Dr. Pein." They all waved at him in the seminar group.

--------------------------------

"Hey, Hey guys, Listen to this song that I wrote for you guys!" Sasuke pulled out his harmonica.

"I hate you guys…You guys are assholes….especially Naruto…I hate him the most." They glared at him.

"Shut it, Sas_uke."_

_"_Bite me, Believe it boy."

-----------------------

And so, everybody died on the inside that day, after they realized that they were quoting from movies.

And then they punched me in the face.

------------------------------------------

_Yeah…_

_Most of that crap was South Park/Austin Powers_

_Lol._

_-Sigh-R&R/Flame Plz. _


End file.
